The Girl who lived (her story)
by becky1001
Summary: Rebecca Potter grew up in Wool's Orphanage and tried to lead a normal life but she knew she was different then the others living there. wiped of her memory as a baby, will her years at Hogwarts help her find out who she really is.
1. Rebecca's Past

Hi everyone. I'm Becky and I am a true Harry Potter fan so I decided to make a Harry Potter fanfiction of my own. But first here is a profile of the main character of this story.  
I do not own any of the characters except Rebecca Potter and there may be a few plot twists of my own but you true potter heads should know which bit is the true plot and which is different.

Name - Rebecca Potter  
Birthday - 31st July 1979  
Year at Hogwarts - same as the golden trio  
Family - Harry Potter(twin brother) Lily and James Potter(her parents) Remus Lupin(God Father)  
Best friends - Luna Lovegood , Hermione Granger, Harry "karma" karmaton  
Enemies - Pansy Parkinson , Ginny Weasley  
Disliked - Cho Chang  
House - Slytherin  
Wand - 8 inch, Blackthorn, Dragon heartstring, unyielding  
Patronus - Panther  
Boggart - Fenirer Greyback  
Boyfriend - Draco Malfoy  
Fav teacher - Professor Lupin  
Worst Teacher - Professor Snape

Past - On a cold night and dark night the moon shined upon Godrics Hollow. Something in the atmosphere made Lily and James Potter know something wasn't right. The two order members were ready for anything. James was stationed by the stairs waiting for something or someone to break down the door and come and kill them all. Lily was positioned in the nursery gazing over two infants sleeping peacefully in a wooden crib. A boy and girl, twins, both with dark black hair and wrapped in clean white blankets.

A green glow signalled the start of a battle. A spell blasted the door down and James was up in a flash readying his wand to attack. A black cloaked figure strolled through the wooden shards spread along the floor blocking spells that were fired from James's wand towards him. It was over as soon as it started with as green light flying from the wand of white into James's body killing him stone cold. The dark man turned and walked up the stairs towards the light shining from the room at the end of the landing. The nursery

A scream could be heard for miles. The scream of a women. Lily lay dead on the floor and the man approached the crib. He saw the twins and raised his wand to kill. "AVADA KERDAVRA" he shrieked but what he saw was a backfire of green light blasting him into nothing leaving the two the children unharmed except a lightning shaped scar engraved on their foreheads. After it was all over the order burst through the door to inspect the damage done to a ancient building. they saw the body of James Potter lying on the floor and quickly removed him from the crime scene. Upstairs a man ,professor at Hogwarts, was on the floor sobbing over the dead body of the Lily Potter while the two infants crying in unison over the loss of their mother. People gathered in the room and quickly made plans for the Twins. Albus Dumbledore arranged shelter for boy and sent Rubeus Hagrid to the Dursley household with little Harry where he would grow up with his aunt and uncle and cousin the only family he had left. where as the Girl was sent to Wools Orphanage where she could have her best chance at a normal life and to put her magic future on hold until she got her letter of Hogwarts acceptance.

Rebecca lived a okay life at the orphanage but she figured she came from a unusual heritage as she was strangely different from the others . she would live her whole life inside that "incursive" building. she would learn everything about the muggle world thinking it was the world she was meant to live in. Maths, English, science everything the teachers there would tell her she would need in later life. The other children there would make fun of her as she would lock herself in her room all day and rarely come out to be social. The truth was , she didn't trust herself. she noticed her powers as a young child, when she got angry the objects around her would move and fall off shelves and she could potentially kill people like she had done at the age of 6.

"hey you, you piece of weird flesh" a boy called from down the hall as 6 year old Rebecca exited her room to head to the classroom. This boy would tease her every day If she wasn't in her room or in class. He approached her looking menacing but it didn't bother her in the slightest. "you don't belong here you know" he scowled  
"I belong here just as much as you do, Both our parents are dead" she muttered sternly at him.  
"yes your parents are dead but at least I know who my parents were and what my past was, unlike you who can't remember anything, most likely because they didn't care about you in the slightest."  
That little insult about her parents was enough to make her beat up this boy once and for all. It was true though, she didn't know anything about what her life was before her parents had died. black clouds appeared around her as her anger rose to the point of exploding. And she did. "I don't care a damn about what you say about me but you do not say anything bad about my parents." she stared at him, hard in the eye and suddenly the Boy began to choke. She didn't stop but just let her powers kill the boy very very slowly until his dead corpse fell to the floor with a thud she ran back to her room and listened as the staff crowed around the dead boy deciding what to do about the death of a healthy boy which seem to have no scars or burns or marks on him to even consider murder.

That day would haunt her for the rest of her life. the first life she had taken and let it scar her until the end of time. Her temper was hard to keep under control after that as yelling at employees at the orphanage and other children there became part of her every day schedule. she went into a depression of unhappiness, staying in her room all day thinking about what her past was and what her life would be if her parents hadn't died so many years ago.  
Finally one day her life changed dramatically.


	2. The start of her life

Rebecca was sitting in her room as usual. she was studying for a test she had coming up in 4 days as she really had nothing else to do with her life. Nobody at the orphanage liked her and she wasn't allowed to go outside. The staff that worked there to take care of the children had not trusted her every since a boy named Johnny Fletcher had tell tailed on her for about the 100th time this year. The staff knew something was wrong about her. A knock was heard at her door and Kate, one of the cleaners , came in to tell Rebecca that she was needed down in reception. Suddenly Rebecca grew very excited as she thought that someone had finally came to ask to adopt her into her family. she bounced out of the room, ran down the hallway all the way to the main lobby. When she got there she saw a over talk bearded man looking down at her as she walk to the main desk.

"Rebecca Potter?" he asked in a gruff voice  
"yes sir" she replied not talking like she was meeting a stranger which was weird as she was usually shy around other people because of past experiences. "I am Rubeus Hagrid and I wish to speak to you about attending a boarding school after the summer is over, the headmaster himself has requested you study there" His voice wad low but had a joyful tone to it. "okay would you like to speak to me now, I'm not doing anything"  
"if that's alright with you"  
"Mr Hagrid, Rebecca will lead you to the meeting room, just down the hall" Lisa the receptionist told him  
"follow me" Rebecca said looking up at the giant like man

Once inside the meeting room the conversation began. "Rebecca I'm the game keeper and keeper of the keys at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry and you have been chosen to attend by the headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." he bellowed  
" I'm sorry did you just say school of witch craft and wizardry" she said she said thoughtfully think that Hagrid was either really serious but an absolute loony "Yes I did, your a witch Rebecca, just like your Mother and your Father was a wizard"  
"But there's no such thing as magic"  
"There is, absolutely amazing thing magic but deadly in the hands of the wrong wizard or witch, it was the thing that killed your parents Lily and James Potter"  
"My parents died in a car crash after I was born, I don't remember them at all" she said sadly  
"A car crash is what you were told to believe but no they died at the hands of the most feared wizard of them all, everyone fears his name but he didn't couldn't harm you no all he left on you was the mark on your forehead."  
"My God I never thought that was the reason, I'll go to Hogwarts and make my parents proud, when do we go" Rebecca squealed excitedly  
"pack your things tonight and ill pick you up tomorrow morning okay" Hagrid said through his thick brown beard.  
"I'll see you tomorrow" and with that Hagrid turned to the door and left the orphanage. Rebecca was the happiest she'd been in ages, she was going to learn magic and maybe discover the truth about her past she couldn't wait.

The next day dawned early and Rebecca grabbed her now fully packed trunk and head for the stairs. On her way down to the lobby she came across Johnny Fletcher strolling around the halls looking for someone to annoy and it looked like he'd just found the perfect victim. "hey Potter, where you off to in such a hurry. going to find some friends since you don't have any" he spat  
"never you mind you idiotic parasite, just know that I won't need to put up with you any longer." and with that you swept past him and headed for reception. True to his word, Hagrid was waiting for her there talking to Lisa about something to do with umbrellas of some sort. " Rebecca ready to go" he said cheerfully  
"always ready" she answered. Both her and Hagrid left the orphanage and for once she felt the sense of freedom come over her. she was ready to face a world a lot different then she had ever faced before she was as she said "always ready"

Later that day she found herself entering a creepy looking pub in London far away from her previous home. The sign above the door said "The leaky cauldron" Hagrid entered freely and keen while she trailed from behind anxious and to what she was getting herself in to. Inside was like magic had come to life. witches and wizards crowded the pub, some casting spells and others chatting joyfully with one another. Some wore pointed wizard hats and what looked like wizard robes. It was like her fairy tales had come to life. Hagrid lead her to a back room which looked as if to be completely deserted with a brick wall on the far side of the room in front of them. "Hagrid this place is amazing, is this where ill be staying until the summers over"  
"yeah fantastic isn't it but wait till you see this"  
With that her got out his umbrella and did and intricate and complex pattern tapping the bricks on the wall each once with the tip of the umbrella. After he'd done the bricks suddenly parted down the centre in a magical motion revealing what looked like a cobbled street bustling with witches and wizards both old and young. "Hagrid what is this place" Rebecca spoke looking stunned at the hidden streets  
"Rebecca, Welcome to Diagon Alley"

"Why do I need to come here" she said staring around at all the different styles of shops on either side of the street. Each selling their own thing Brooms, wands, robes and books. "Why here is where you will buy all your school supplies and robes, oh I forgot here you are" he said reaching into his long brown coat pocket and pulling out a posh letter with the Hogwarts crest sealing the envelope. " its your Hogwarts acceptance letter, on the back contains the list of the supplies you'll need"  
"But I cant afford this, I'm 11 years old."  
"You need Gringotts, the Wizard Bank at the end there" he said pointing to a tall bank looking building standing tall over all the others.  
Inside was really posh with counters lining the sides of the bank. Hagrid lead Rebecca up to the closest one and said "Rebecca Potter would like to enter her vault."  
"And does Miss Potter have her vault key" It was a goblin with wrinkled ears and round oval glasses and he had an intimidating look. "here's her key" Hagrid replied, handing the a golden key over to the Goblin. "Follow me"  
Apparently to get to the vaults, they had to board a train which was the worst ride of her life, bumpy and fast. They finally arrived at a small platform with a vault like wheel on the front. The goblin opened vault 817 to revel stacks of wizard money sickles, galleons and knuts. "This is mine" Rebecca murmured under her breath, stunned at the sight of so much cash. "Yes all from your parents"

After Rebecca had gathered up the money she needed she headed out of the bank and down the street to collect the school supplies she needed. Madam Makin's for school robes including 3 sets of plain school robes, a black pointed hat, a winter coat and a pair of dragon hide gloves.  
Flourish and Blotts for the full set of school books and quills including ink. And other shops for cauldrons, telescope, brass scales and a set of glass or crystal phials. Now she was on her way to Ollivanders to find her a wand. "right this is where I leave you" Hagrid said "ill be back don't worry I just need to go and do something.  
"okay Hagrid ill see you In a bit" you replied sadly.

The wand shop was empty all except for a boy with dark with dark black hair very much like her own. "um Hello " she said shyly "hi you getting a wand to" the boy replied  
"yeah its my first year at Hogwarts"  
"mine too, what's your name"  
"I'm Rebecca, Rebecca Potter"  
"Potter, did you just say Potter" the boy said almost stunned  
"yeah why"  
"I'm Harry Potter"  
All of a sudden an old man appeared round the corner and a smile plastered itself onto his face. "Ah I was wondering when I would be seeing you Mr and Miss Potter, It seemed only Yesterday when your parents were in here getting their first wands."  
"excuse me sir, But did you just say OUR parents" Rebecca said sheepishly  
" yes I did you two are brother and sister after all" Mr Ollivander countered. " well lets find you two a wand. Rebecca and Harry stared at each other with a look of confusion on there faces. " here we are" the wand maker came back with 2 long boxes containing wands "Right we'll do Rebecca First, here you are" he said handing Rebecca a black wand with an leave pattern engraved into the wand. As soon as she gripped the end a bright light shone from the tip saying that she had found the right wand for her. "extraordinary." Ollivander spoke. " its not like one to find the perfect wand on the first time" he said gleefully. "This wand was made for very Powerful wizards Miss Potter, It is made from Black thorn wood and has the core of a dragon heart string and is unyielding a wand of great power indeed use it well.

And with that Rebecca collected her things and gave a small smile to the boy Mr Ollivander had claimed to be her brother and strolled out of the store and onto the street to find Hagrid waiting for her with a early birthday present. A brown and White owl sitting proudly in a cage. " oh Hagrid he's beautiful she cried "But I need to talk to you now please as there's a boy in there who Mr Ollivander claimed to be my brother. His name I Harry Potter please tell me, is it true.  
Hagrid gave her a one word answer that would change her life forever and that one word was  
"Yes"


	3. One day of summer left

Rebecca stood in the empty Leaky cauldron, Anger and fury building up inside of her. "Why did nobody tell me! Why did you not tell me when you talked to me back at the orphanage!" she yelled at Hagrid.  
"I had nothing to do with this Rebecca. I am under orders from Dumbledore to keep you safe" he answered.  
"I grew up with no family In a death trap for 10 years of my life. If I had known I had someone still alive that was blood related to me I would have had a chance to be happier." she said, her voice breaking into tears.  
"You and your brother were separated when your parents were murdered by He who shall not be named, I took Harry myself to your aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon Dursley's house where another teacher, Professor McGonagall, took you to Wools Orphanage to keep you safe so if You know who was to ever rise to power again and come after you for destroying him, it would be a lot harder to find you."

Hagrid lectured Rebecca for about an hour, telling her about her past and what had happened and why she had only just found her Brother. Finally she retired to bed in her room at the 4th floor of the Leaky Cauldron. She lay there drowning in her blankets, taking in all that had happened over the last day and thinking about going to Hogwarts and learning magic, making her childhood dreams and stories come true.

The next day she awoke bright and early. she crossed off another day on her calendar, counting down the days to go before the summer was over. She put on her clothes with haste and hurried down to breakfast as seeing the time was 10 O clock. Downstairs was bustling with witches and wizards, parents and students. Hagrid wasn't there neither was Harry so she searched the seating area for a spare seat to eat. That's when she saw another boy sitting alone. He had blond hair and was reading what looked to be "Hogwarts a History" which she herself was already half way through. She approached the table and asked the boy shyly. "Hi, Is it alright if I join you?"  
"sure, I'm on my own anyway, my parents are in Diagon Alley somewhere, I'm Harry Karmaton." The boy smiled, obviously happy to have some company. "Thanks, you have the same name as my brother, I'm Rebecca" Harrys eyes widened  
"Rebecca you don't mean thee Rebecca Potter do you"  
"Yes, I do." she said looking confused  
"Sorry its just your like famous in the wizarding world, you and your brother as you defeated You know who."  
"I know, I didn't ask for it and I don't particularly want it, Fame and all that but yeah." she said sadly  
"it's okay ill treat you normally, Friend?"  
"Friend"

Harry and Rebecca spent the next half an hour asking each other questions about what they were looking forward to at Hogwarts. "Learning magic" Rebecca answered easily "What about you?"  
"Making new friends" he replied. "what about houses, which do you want to be put in?" he asked  
"I don't know, Gryffindor I think. kind of makes sense my Mum and Dad were Gryffindors. you?" she counted  
"Hufflepuff." he answered without a struggle. "I come from a long line of them, My parents, grandparents and great grandparents and so on, it would be very odd and strange if I wasn't a Hufflepuff too."  
"Hufflepuff really. That's the house for losers who have no purpose in Hogwarts even if they are purebloods." Came a snigger from the next table where a boy with platinum blond hair and a mean smirk on his face was facing them with 2 body guard like boys behind him. "Do you mind. We didn't ask for your opinion" Rebecca said back clearly annoyed with the comment. "Who do you think you are"  
"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and you must Rebecca Potter, am I right?" he replied  
"yeah what does it matter to you?"  
"I'm just saying why don't you be my friend instead of Hufflepuff over there as in making friends with the right sort of people." he sniggered  
"How dare you say such thinks about my friend, I would never want to be friends with you now, you've just thrown that chance down the drain!" she shouted back, her quick temper clearly rising. And with that you grabbed Harrys arm and pulled him to the back to enter Diagon Alley. "Sorry about that, I just get so mad when people are mean to the people I care about." she said sympathetically "how about we go to Quality Quidditch supplies, I hear they have a new broom in store, it's really annoying that first years can't play Quidditch."

The rest of the day, Rebecca and Harry spent together and got to know each other really well, she found out how he was a pureblood wizard which meant both his parents were of magical background and Rebecca also went into Ollivanders with Harry as he needed to get his wand, which turned out to be a 11 inch willow tree and hippogriff feather wand, for tomorrow as they would board the Hogwarts express and Rebecca would Finally discover the place she belonged. After that they strolled down the alley to Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour. Inside Rebecca saw her brother sitting alone enjoying the view of the street. "I need to speak to him Harry." Rebecca said looking over to where her twin sat. "He's in as much shock as I am with just finding each other. What do I say?"  
"Just tell him that you know it's weird but you are twins and you should stick together always and forever." Harry advised. "Thanks." she said  
"oh and what flavour ice cream do you want? I'll get them." he asked.  
"Umm, Cookie dough please." she replied  
"Coming right up."

Rebecca strolled up to the table where Harry Potter sat and she gathered all the courage she had and said. "Harry?"  
The dark haired boy looked up and smiled gently at her. "Rebecca." he answered.  
"look I'm sorry about before, has Hagrid explained..."  
"Yeah" he interrupted "he explained this morning how you really are my lost sister and even more, my lost twin sister."  
"Good, it's glad to know you've not rejected me." she sighed in relief.  
"why would I? Your my twin and we shall always stick together" he said  
And with that Harry walked up to the table carrying 2 pots of ice cream and some change and sat down on the opposite side of them. "Here you are." he said handing Rebecca the pot with a cream coloured ice cream in it. "Have you two worked everything out?" he said  
"Who's this?" Harry Potter asked with curiosity  
"Oh this is Harry Karmaton, a friend of mine." she answered.  
"Hello Harry I'm Harry too."  
"Yes I know you like famous in the wizarding world, both of you, but I promised Rebecca I'll treat you like normal students." he replied.

After the three ate their ice cream the headed back up the Alley as it was getting late stopping for a trip in flourish and Blotts on the way to pick up a set of school books for both Harrys. "It seems like I'm the only one prepared for school, Honestly you two school is tomorrow." Both of the boys laughed and they exited the book store only to walk into Hagrid. "Hagrid!" The twins cried in unison  
"Hello you two, just who I was looking for, I can't stay long I just came to give you your train tickets." he bellowed  
handing the Potters two train tickets reading "Platform nine and three quarters" "Now all that I need to say is stick to your tickets." And with that he was gone down the street.  
"Platform Nine and Three quarters?" Rebecca questioned  
"Yeah don't worry, I'll help you find it." Harry K said they all walked the remainder of the alley to the exit to get there stuff ready for Tomorrow, when the real adventure began.


	4. Rebecca's return

The next morning was September the 1st and Rebecca awoke at 7:00 o clock to prepare for her journey to Hogwarts. She had been told by Her new best friend Harry k that to get to Hogwarts they would need to board the Hogwarts express which had been taking students to and from Hogwarts for so many years and now they would be the next generation to experience a dream come true. The train left at 11 giving now 4 hours to get ready. First Rebecca Finished packing and she fed her owl which she had named Squawk, as he always made really high pitched noises every so often. Then she prepared a bag to have on the train which contained her Hogwarts robes and wand. Her robes would apparently change to the colour of her house once she had been sorted but for now they were just plain black. She had also gathered a few books to read on the train including her favourite "Hogwarts: a history" and some money for the sweet trolley.

When all her stuff was packed a ready to go and she had completely made sure that the room was spotless, she gathered her trunk, owl and bag and dragged it down the stairs into the main lobby and went to have breakfast. The two Harrys were sitting together at the far table staring at what looked like a book filled with cards and stickers of some sort. She wandered over and sat down on the opposite side facing them. "What's that your reading or at least looking at" she said still half asleep  
Her brother replied "It's Harrys chocolate frog card collection, he has like every one except Merlin which is like the rarest card."  
Not in the least bit interested in cards, Rebecca changed the subject. "Have you two got your stuff ready?"  
"Sure why wouldn't we have" The boys joked and Rebecca rolled her eyes at them  
"Just checking."  
"Anyway Rebecca I had a thought last night because you have a friend and a brother both named Harry I thought why down you give me a nick-name then it's less confusing." Harry K asked  
"Good idea but what name?" She wondered.  
"I thought Karma because my surnames Karmaton" Harry said  
"Ok Karma" she replied laughing slightly

2 hours later it was 10 o clock and the 3 of them were walking into the Main entrance of Kings Cross train station. Rebecca and Harry were more or less crying with excitement where as Karma, coming from a wizarding family was used to magic and it was a daily aspect of life for him. The platform for the muggle trains was cramped with people in suits and dresses looking like they were off to work. "Here we are the gateway to platform nine and three quarters." Karmas Dad announced to the three children. "Okay Harry you first as you know how it's done" He told his son. Karma grabbed his trolley with his trunk on it and brought it in line with the wall between platforms nine and ten. He then ran full speed into the wall and vanished through the wall. The twins had to wipe their eyes to believe what they had just saw. "Okay, you next." he said to Rebecca who still had a look of utter shock on her face. Rebecca repeated Karmas action and brought the trolley back a few paces but still in line with the wall. She breathed in and looked towards her brother almost afraid that she'll be running to her death and ran full speed with her trolley right into the wall. There was darkness for a while and she felt sacred as she saw nothing but black but then light hit in the eyes forcing them to close.

When she finally opened her eyes, what she saw was magnificent. The platform was bustling with witches and wizards, some already in there robes. They were carrying trunks just like her own and cages with owls, rats, toads and cats creating noise of objection to the cages. Then in the middle of everything, standing on the tracks was the Hogwarts express. A giant train of black and red and steam coming out of its funnel made a huge smile appear on Rebecca's face. She dragged her trolley over to where Karma was already giving his trunk to the man who was loading children's luggage onto the train and Rebecca followed to do the same. After her trunk and owl was loaded onto the train she was joined by Harry and he followed her actions. The clock struck quarter to 11 and students started to board the train "Okay kids you ready to go on a journey that you'll never want to end, I remember my first time on this train, best day of my life" Karmas Dad stated.  
"Yes Dad" Karma replied, Hugging his dad goodbye. Harry and Rebecca smiled at each other and lead the way onto the train. They found an empty compartment and immediately entered taking a seat. Harry sat on the opposite side of Rebecca and Karma and when everyone was boarded, the whistle to signalled the departure of the train and with that's the Hogwarts express took of exiting the station and began the journey to Hogwarts.

Just after they had set off, a boy with bright ginger hair knocked on the compartment door and opened it. "Hi, do you mind if I sit with you guys" he said with a pouty face.  
"Sure we don't mind" Harry answered politely. The boy sat down next to Harry and opposite Karma.  
"So what's your name?" Rebecca asked.  
"Ron Weasley. And yours?" Ron said  
"I'm Rebecca Potter, This is my brother Harry and My friend Harry or Karma." She replied pointing at her brother and friend. Ron's eyes widened like fish eyes. "You don't mean thee Potters do you, as in the boy and girl who lived. the same children that defeated you know who." he asked in a state of shock.  
"Yeah I do but can you please just treat us like ordinary people please. I don't really like talking about that particular night." Rebecca Answered.  
"Sure thing." Ron said feeling a little guilty

The four friends were having a great time talking about old wizard tales and just getting to know each other a little better. Rebecca found out how Ron too was from a pure wizarding family and he had 5 other brothers and a little sister. However his family was all Gryffindors. Everything was going amazing Rebecca was having a great time until Malfoy opened the door and entered the compartment and sat down next to Karma with his 2 body guards still standing in the doorway. "Well we meet again Potty potter and the Hideous Hufflepuff" he smirked.  
"That's the best you can come up with Malfoy, and what's with the body guards, can't you fight for yourself or are you a coward." Rebecca sniggered back.  
"How dare you insult a Malfoy. And I thought you said you'll be sorted into Gryffindor. he said disgusted at the insult."  
"What's that got to do with anything Malfoy." She hissed  
"You haven't got Gryffindor attitude at all but what you do have Is the Slytherin cunningness." he smiled and stormed out and continued down the corridor. Rebecca was silent for a while until Ron said "You realise you don't want to be in Slytherin right. There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin."  
"you don't really think ill be sorted into Slytherin do you?." She asked meekly  
"No. Of course not Sis" Harry assured her. She smiled and continued her conversation with Ron about Wizarding spells.

A few hours later, one at a time the 4 friends left to go and put on their Hogwarts robes. Rebecca was so happy and as she put on her uniform she thought of her parents when they were in the same position as her, getting ready to begin there journey and she thought about her Mum who was muggle born and like her didn't know about magic and this experience was a fairy-tale come true. The end of the journey came and the train pulled into a station in what looked like a small village with old houses which looked like Tudor style houses and shops. "Welcome to Hogsmede." Karma announced to them. They went onto the platform and looked around in amazement at the wonderful sight of a magical town. Ahead they could see the Castle gleaming gold in the night sky and for Rebecca she couldn't wait until she saw what it was like inside as from the outside it was magical. A voice bellowed in the distance. "First years over here." Rebecca and Harry recognised the voice straight away and ran of towards the sound Karma and Ron quick on their tail. "HAGRID!" The twins screamed as they reached the giant towering above them. "Hello Harry, Rebecca, good to see you again." he boomed. "Are you ready to travel to the castle as all first years get the privilege of riding in boats to the entrance." he said happily to the first years that had gathered behind them. "Come on." He said leading them to the boats In pairs they sat down and the boat magically steered and rowed itself. Rebecca stared at the castle before her and said to herself. "I' back, back in the world that I was born into. I have Returned."


	5. A sorting surprise

The boats glided across the water like a swan on a river, Graceful and elegant. They had no sails to catch the wind or oars to make the boat move or steer in the direction towards the school but they had a mind of there own as they knew where the needed to go as if they were enchanted. The night sky was lit up with many stars and just looked magical. The boats reached the end of the lake and pulled into a port where they stopped next to the side allowing the first years to climb out of them and step onto the safety of land. Karma, who was sitting in the boat with Rebecca was first to jump onto the grassy bank and like a gentleman offered on hand to Rebecca who was struggling with trying to get out of the boat without falling into the water. When everyone was safely on the side Hagrid signalled to them to follow him up towards the castle.

By this time all the students from second to seventh year was already seated inside the great hall and was awaiting the sorting. The first years made there way up to the entrance of the castle by a load of sets of stairs and pathways from the boast house. They made there way through the entrance courtyard which was in the shape of a square and had two stone benches at the end by a tall archway. Standing at the top of some stone steps was another professor wearing emerald green robes with a black pointy witch hat completed with dainty round glasses that would rest upon her nose. she had a stern but warming look on her face and waited until the first years approached the bottom of the steps before speaking. Hagrid, after completing his task walked through the door and into the great hall and was out of sight. "Welcome to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall." The witch announced to the students. "When you pass through these door you shall all be sorted into your houses which while you are here shall be your family. I will go and see if everyone's arrived and seated to begin. Wait right here." With that the Professor turned around with here robes drifting behind her as she entered the Great hall.

When she was gone immediately everyone started talking to each other about how excited they were to find out which house they were going to be put into. Until a loud voice silenced the crowd. "Well Potter looks like its time to make your wish come true and be placed in Gryffindor with the rest of the scum there." It was Malfoy, he leaned against the stone wall as if he owned the place. Harry strode up to where Malfoy was standing with an annoyed complexion on his face. "Leave my sister alone Malfoy or you'll be sorry."  
"Sister? Oh so the family's reunited at last. The little loser family that is." he snarled "Just two people missing now potters, Mummy and Daddy." With the mention of their parents the two siblings paled and looked really sad. "Where are they then? Well? They dead Potter? They dead?" With that Rebecca was fuming and almost ran at Malfoy and kicked him hard in the shin which left him in a wreak on the floor. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF MY PARENTS LIKE THAT MALFOY, JUST YOU REMEMBER WHEN I LEARN SOME SPELLS I WILL HEX YOU INTO OBLIVION!" she yelled at him. But she didn't see Professor McGonagall come back halfway through her rant.  
"MISS POTTER" The Professor bellowed. "We do not threaten to uses hexes and jinxes on other students." Rebecca just shrugged and walked back to her brother and Karma who were patted her on the shoulder in sympathy. McGonagall turned back to the group of students and said "Their ready for you now." The doors opened and the students followed the professor in the hall.

Inside the hall was breath taking. four tables were placed length ways facing the front obviously for the four houses, they all were packed with students wearing black robes and black pointy hats. The tables all had golden goblets and plates at each space. There was a head table at the front across the hall which seated all the professors and a golden throne in the middle where the headmaster sat with a big grin on his face smiling at the coming first years. The ceiling was beautiful as it looked like a night sky with stars and clouds and looked very much 3D. Rebecca heard a girl up at the front say that is was bewitched to look like the night sky. Above each table about 3 feet above the heads of the students was floating candles all lit to perfection and around the sides of the hall were fires in little fire pits glowing orange. The students approached the front were stood a stool with an old and grubby looking brown hat. "Wait along here please." Professor McGonagall ordered. "Before we begin, Professor Dumbledore needs to say a few words." She declared to the entire hall. The man who sat in the golden throne stood and gave his speech.  
"Welcome everyone back to a new year at Hogwarts and welcome to the new first years who join us this year. Now I must remind you that as every year the forbidden forest is out of bounds to everyone and Mr Filch has asked me to tell you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is forbidden to all who do not wish to die a painful death." The Students all looked at each other wondering what the headmaster was one about and what they were getting in to. "Now lets begin the sorting." He spoke and sat down.

"When I call your name you shall come forward and I will put the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house and will sit at your house table." Professor McGonagall explained. "Hannah Abbott." A girl with browny blond hair stood forward and sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. "Right!" The hat spoke and made the first years look in shock at the sight of a talking hat and poor Hannah looked scared stiff. "Hummm where to put you, Lets say HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted out and the Hufflepuff table rose in applause at their new member. "Hermione Granger." A bushy haired girl came forward. "GRYFFINDOR" and she went to join her table at which Rebecca hoped she would soon be joining. "Draco Malfoy." Malfoy strolled up and sat down and before the hat was even on his head it screeched "SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy walked over to the end table proudly and sat down next to another boy who welcomed him with open arms. "Harry Karmaton." Karma smiled at Rebecca and left her to be sorted. He sat down even though he knew the answer and he was right. The hat cried out "Hufflepuff!" Karma almost bounced towards the table and was welcomed into his like he was their God which showed Rebecca how Hufflepuff was not so bad as everyone made out. They were kind and helpful and always good to have as a friend. After a while the name "Harry Potter" was called out. which sent the hall into whispers. Harry made his way to the stool and cautiously sat down and the hat was placed on his head and It said. "Hummm Very difficult I see a lot of courage and ambition but still very hard to choose where to put you." Harry got very nervous and started chanting.  
"Not Slytherin" over and over again.  
"Not Slytherin eh." The hat said "Are you sure, you would fit in very well. No. Better be GRYFFINDOR" Harry smiled widely and gave Rebecca a reassuring smile and made his way to the table next the Slytherins and he looked so happy to be around his fellow lions and even Dumbledore gave him a smirk of gratitude.

"Rebecca Potter." As her name was called she slowly made her way up to the stool and sat down with a nervous look on her face fearing the worst. The hat was placed on her head and immediately it started debating where she should be put. "Ah the other twin. I see Bravery, courage, Ambition, Loyalty, and intelligence." The hat paused and the began again. "And a Bad temper." Rebecca blushed slightly remembering the events in the corridor " Where to put you, this is most likely the difficult decision yet. Hummm I don't know I think it shall be... " the hall sat in silence waiting for the reveal as any house would be glad to have the girl who lived in there house as long as she followed the rules and traditions of the house. Dumbledore sat forward slightly waiting for her to be housed. Rebecca hoped with all her heart it would be Gryffindor, the houses her parents and brother was now in." The hat Broke the silence and shouted at the top of his voice...

"SLYTHERIN!"


	6. Settling in

The hall was still except few whispers from certain people. Rebecca was confused, Why was she put in Slytherin? Surly she would be in Gryffindor like her brother and parents. Many questions flooded her mind as she stood up and made the awkward way over to the Slytherin table at the far side of the hall. She looked over at her brother who gave her a look of sympathy and sadness. Karma was really upset at this as he knew Slytherin was the house Rebecca despised the most and now that she was a part of it, she would feel very depressed. The Slytherins and some other people from other houses gave her dirty looks as she walked by. The people from other houses did because they also hated people from Slytherin as in Hogwarts they are known as the bullies and the people from Slytherin didn't like her because she was responsible for the destruction of they're God, He who shall not be named. When she reached the table she sat down in the closest seat to her attempting to get out of everyone's view. However when she realised who she had sat next to she felt as if her life had ended. Beside her was the one and only Draco Malfoy, the boy she had yelled at and kicked in the shin in the hallway. "Well Potter welcome to the house of the snake, the house where you don't belong." He taunted her in a whispering tone so nobody could hear him. "And just to let you know Potter, I'm going to make It a living hell for you."

The sorting went by but Rebecca didn't listen to the rest of it after her sorting and before she realised the hall broke out into a jolly song.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts Hoggy Warty Hogwarts  
Teach us something please  
Whether we be old and bold or young with scabby knees  
Our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff  
For now there bare and full of air, dead flies and bits of fluff  
So teach us things worth knowing  
Bring back what we forgot  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest and learn until our brains all rot."

When the song finished Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat and declared the feast to begin. In front of everyone, a platter of food magically appeared and every student and teacher dug into the delicious meal. About half way through, Rebecca was distracted from her misery by a girl sitting next to her. She had long white blond hair and was really pretty. "Hi." she said "I'm Daphne Greengrass and just so you know I'm not going to insult you or anything just because your half-blood and your parents and brother are in Gryffindor. In fact I just want to be your friend." Rebecca was stunned at the politeness this girl had. she must have been a girl from family who was very strict on manners and etiquette. "Ummm thanks, that's very kind of you and I do appreciate it." Rebecca replied. The girls talked for the rest of the feast and got to know quite a bit about each other. Rebecca found out Daphne had an younger sister called Astoria and that she came from a old wizarding family line called the Sacred twenty eight and she found out that She too was one of those apart from her Father married a muggle and apparently according to pure-blood wizards that would make the family tree become impure.

When the feast ended, Professor Dumbledore told all the prefects to lead all the first years to their common rooms. Rebecca was desperately trying to find Harry and Karma through the enormous crowd of students. Before she could get to them she ran into the Slytherin Prefect. "Where do you thing your going Potter." he grunted at her angrily.  
"To try and find my Brother and friend." She answered with a tone of bravery in her voice.  
"No your not. your coming with us back to the common room, don't just think because your famous you can break the rules and make me lose my job." And with that the prefect grabbed Rebecca by the collar of her robe and dragged her out the hall to meet he other Slytherin first years, clearly waiting for her. "Now follow me and keep together!" The boy at the front shouted over the herd of first years. They walked into the great hall behind the Gryffindor First years and they reached the Grand stair case which was astounding. The staircases moved to different spaces and there was painting hung up all round the walls completely covering them and they were alive. The paintings were alive. Rebecca watched as in one of the two men were playing chess and another showed a girl curtsying and waving at passers by. This was amazing.

Rebecca saw how the Gryffindors were heading up the staircases and she had to follow her house which was going down. She stared as she watched her brother and his friend Ron disappear. Down, Down they went. through corridors filled with suits of armour and instead of lights there were torches lit hanging on the walls. "Where are we?" a boy named Vincent Crabbe asked the Prefects.  
"This is the castle Dungeons Crabbe. This is where you'll have your potions lessons and this is where your common room is." He said approaching a stone door. A draft sent a shiver down Rebecca's spine making her somewhat afraid of what she will find down here. The prefect muttered a password and the door slid open and he entered with all the first years swiftly following behind. When Rebecca entered the common room all she saw was beauty. Hanging of green and silver was spread around the area. A large window was at the end of the room revealing fish and creatures swimming in water. This made her remember how Daphne said the common room was partly under the black lake. Black leather sofas was placed around the room with dark oak coffee tables and desks. A roaring fire was going in the corner of the room spitting and crackling. It made Rebecca wonder how a place of such amazement could feel so cold and dark at the same time.

"This is the Slytherin Dungeon." The prefect explained. "You may come her anytime you like, you can study, read or just talk and hang out. The password this fortnight is Achievement. When it changes it will be put on the notice board over there." He said pointing to an empty notice board hanging on the wall "The password must not be given to other house as this will result in immediate punishment. You will also sleep here as this is what you will class as your home while you are at Hogwarts. Dormitories are down the stairs, on the left for the girls and right for the boys. The girls dorm mates are Millicent Bulstode, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson and Rebecca Potter." Pansy gave out a sigh of disappointment.  
"Why do we get Potter, surly she should just sleep on the sofa." Pansy Whined.  
"Hey I don't get to choose!" Rebecca shouted back.  
"Fine, well just stay away from me Scar-head." If it wasn't for Daphne holding Rebecca back, she would have lunged at Pansy and broke her neck.  
"Right now for the boys." the prefect continued. "Vincent Crabbe, Greggory Goyle, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini." The boys unlike the girls, made no fuss at all but just smiled at each other, clearly content with each others company. "Now off too bed with you." The prefect ordered. They all did as they were told and made their way down to their dorms to go to bed to be ready for their first day of learning magic and making a dream come true.

Hi everyone, Becky here!

just a quick note, this is my story that I've exchanged from Quotev so if you checked my profile you would know that its on there as well, I can't believe that minutes from putting this up that I've already got one review, thank you mcpon14 love you! I know that i'm putting these chapters up really quickly but like I say that is because I am transferring this story over from another account but don't expect them to be up as quickly as before. I'm going through a really tough time in my life at the moment and its really effecting me to the point of crying my eyes out in the middle of class. Just go with it. I am aiming to finish this story so I hope you guys will be patient and support me through this.

Thanks for everything, Becky XX


	7. 1st day of school

Rebecca was awoken with a loud Thump. Her eyes slowly opened and there she could see Daphne, already dressed in her uniform, staring down at her. "Come on Rebecca, It's time to get up." She practically squealed in Rebecca's ear. Rebecca suddenly came back to reality and realized where she was. She was sitting up in a four poster bed made of dark oak wood and green and silver duvet and hangings. The room was a hexagon shape and contained five beds. The bed next to her was obviously Daphne's as it was empty and she was the only one up. On her opposite side was a pug faced girl with short brown hair, Rebecca recognized the girl to be Pansy Parkinson, The girl who had been mean to her the previous evening. The other beds contained Millicent Bulstode and Tracey Davis.  
Rebecca tiredly got out of bed and found her trunk on the floor beside her. She looked around worriedly noticing someone was missing. "Where's Squawk?" She asked Daphne  
"Don't panic, Relax he's outside in the common room and I tell you what, he really lives up to his name. He made such a noise last night, we took he outside so we could sleep." Daphne consoled

Rebecca quickly got dressed into her now Green robes ,as the colours had changed to match her house, She gathered some owl food and made her way down to the common room. Squawk immediately saw his owner and started hooting to grab her attention. "Hey calm down ok I'm here." Rebecca said as she approached the cage. "And I've brought you some food." She opened the cage and let Squawk fly out and land gently on her arm. She held out the food in her palm of her hand and allowed him to peck at it willingly. After he was fed she put him back in his cage and followed Daphne out of the common room promising that she would come back later to let Squawk fly around outside in the open air and now headed up towards the Great Hall for breakfast. AS they entered through the double doors they saw how you didn't need to sit in your houses and Rebecca rushed towards Harry and Ron who were sat at the Gryffindor table and Daphne Hesitantly followed.

"Harry, Ron." Rebecca Cried as she sat down at the table and straight away hugged Harry who without no thought hugged back. "Hey Rebecca, Um, how's Slytherin." he asked shyly  
"Oh, it's Ok, I mean I've already made another friend. Daphne - Harry , Harry - Daphne." She introduced.  
"Hi there Daphne, any friend of Rebecca's is a friend of mine." Daphne kept quiet by just nodded as she didn't feel right talking to a Gryffindor as she grew up as a true Slytherin. Then she left with a nod of approval from Rebecca to the Slytherin table where she sat with some other friends she had made. Just as Daphne left Karma came and sat down opposite Harry. "Hey Guys, how's it going? Hufflepuff's great, everything my family said it was and more. People make it out to be boring but it's not, Can't wait to start the day. How's your houses?"  
"Amazing, we have such great house spirit, However, the portrait covering the entrance is a little bit annoying." Ron answered. "How about you Rebecca?" Karma asked  
"Well lets just say that I've got one friend and that's probably all I'll ever get in that house. The prefects hate me, Malfoy as you know hates me and now Parkinson Hates me." Rebecca said miserably  
"Wow sorry to say this but it seems like your going to have the worst time of your life." Ron teased but ended up with a punch from Harry. Just then Professor Snape and McGonagall came up to them and handed them their timetables. Then as soon they finished their breakfast they headed off to their first lesson

Timetable: Rebecca Potter/ Year One  
Monday: History of Magic, Charms , Potions, Herbology  
Tuesday : Defence against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration  
Wednesday: Charms, Transfiguration, Defence against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Astronomy  
Thursday: Flying, Potions, Herbology, History of Magic  
Friday: Charms, Transfiguration, Defence against the Dark Arts, Potions  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The day went pretty smoothly. Rebecca had already had History of Magic where they learnt the basics of how Hogwarts was foundered and about the founders themselves. In Charms they learnt how to say a basic Levitation Charm. Now she had Potions class in the dungeons. She walked there with Daphne and when they got there she saw that they would be sharing the class with the Gryffindors which really made her day. Harry and Ron had already had Charms and Herbology. They talked about how there was a boy called Neville who always got things wrong and Rebecca told them how Malfoy was a real stuck up little snob who pretended he was the best at everything. When they came and sat down in the classroom, which was laid out just like a lab, They saw professor Snape was teaching it and all three of there hearts sank. Snape put them in a seating plan and Rebecca went and sat down in the front left corner of the room by Snape's desk and Malfoy out of all people was to be sat next to her. "Listen Malfoy, If you annoy me in any way possible, My fist with connect with your face." She warned.  
"OOOOOOOH scary Potter, he taunted  
"Calm down students now, open your books to the basics of potion making and we shall begin." Snape addressed the class.

After a brief introduction about Potions, Snape began interrogating Rebecca and Harry as he clearly didn't like them very much even though Rebecca was in his house. With Malfoy snickering constantly in her ear and distracting her while she was trying to work, Rebecca's temper had reached its max and she had to let it out. "FOR GODS SAKE MALFOY STOP TORTURING ME WHILE I'M TRYING TO IGNORE YOU!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. The whole class went silent when they heard her shouting and heard the sound of the palm of her hand connecting with Malfoys cheek. "Potter, We do not use physical violence against other students. 10 Points from Slytherin and You Miss Potter will serve detention with me tonight. 7 o clock down here and don't be late or else." And with that Snape walked off to inspect Longbottoms disaster.

When Potions was over, a sense of relief hit Rebecca but also a sense of disappointment with herself as she wasn't already a full day into Hogwarts and she already had detention and with Snape of all professors. She waited for Harry and Ron outside of the classroom But instead a girl with bushy brown hair walked up to her. "Hi, you must be Rebecca Potter, I'm Hermione Granger." she told her happily  
"Yeah, I'm Rebecca nice to meet you." Rebecca replied  
"I take it you don't like Malfoy then." Hermione said  
"No I don't. I don't know if you remember but yesterday I kicked him in the shin before the sorting for being rude about my parents." Rebecca replied almost proud of her actions.  
"To be fair though, He did deserve it." The girls laughed but silenced as the boy himself strolled right past them. "Well Potter. Now I know that your easily annoyed, I can and will, make your time at Hogwarts a living hell." And he strutted past them.  
"Ignore him Rebecca, he's just a jealous little snob." Hermione assured her. When Harry and Ron finally came out they all headed to their appropriate lessons.

Later on after Rebecca had had dinner she left her friends and headed down towards the dungeons. When she got to the Potions classroom she knocked on the door and entered as she heard a muffled "Enter" from behind the door. "Ahh Miss Potter." Snape said in his normal grumble "For detention, you will be scrubbing the cauldrons out that were used by Year 4 today. There is nothing harmful in them, so get working." Rebecca went to the corner of the room where the cauldrons were stacked up and reached to get the top one and grabbed her cloth and got to work. About an hour and a half later, Rebecca had finally finished and her hands were really sore and coloured in a sort of blue liquid. Snape was no longer in the room so she left the cloth of the side and started to pack away the cauldrons. Just then Snape entered and looked to be in a bad mood. "WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE POTTER?" He bellowed. "I was just..." Rebecca replied timidly "NO I DON'T CARE, NOW LEAVE AND 10 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN!" Rebecca hastily got her bag and dashed out of the classroom leaving a really distressed Snape to himself.

Rebecca reached to the end of the dungeons and then broke down in tears. What had she ever done to be yelled at? Why did every Slytherin except on hate her? Why was she put in Slytherin when her whole family was put In Gryffindor? All these questions rushed through her mind and then she heard a voice coming from the end of the corridor. "Rebecca? Is that you." the voice spoke. Rebecca wondered who that could be but as they came closer she saw the face of Karma come into the light. "Rebecca What happened.?" He asked concerned  
"Snape happened, Slytherin Happened. just everything for me is going wrong here." she said through her sobs.  
"Its ok, your not alone in this world, I am here for you ok." Karma comforted her. After Rebecca had stopped crying Karma walked Rebecca back to her common room And they parted with a Goodbye and a friendly hug. Until the next day.


	8. Happy Halloween

Autumn colours spread like a blanket over the grounds of Hogwarts. Yellow and Red and Orange as far as the eye could see. Rebecca was sat in the quidditch stands doing her Charms homework with both of her best friends, Karma and Hermione. There was Quidditch practice on for the Gryffindor team which with great joy Harry, even though below age, was the seeker.

Flashback...  
They were all stood in the courtyard of Hogwarts staring in shock how Neville being Neville had lost control of his broom in there first flying lesson with Madam Hooch. He was flying uncontrollably through the air with no sense of direction until his robe got caught on the sword of a statue on one of the towers. He was safe until his robe ripped causing him to fall to the concrete ground. Madam Hooch ran over to him to inspect the injured boy. After announcing he had a broken wrist she gave everyone a clear warning to stay on the ground until she got back from taking Neville to the hospital wing. After she was gone, Malfoy picked up Neville's Remembrall that he had dropped and started the fight. " Well the fat child would have given this a squeeze he might have remembered to fall on his fat ass." Harry stepped forward and ordered Malfoy to give his the glass orb. Then after a retort from Malfoy they took the fight to the air. Insults were thrown and eventually Malfoy threw the Remembrall as hard as he could in the direction of a window. Harry raced towards it and caught it just before it smashed the window. However McGonagall saw him and took him aside. When Her and Ron met up with him later that day they discovered that Harry had been chosen to become the Gryffindor Seeker.  
FLASHBACK ENDS

The Homework was due in for the next week so Rebecca had no idea why Hermione was so keen to get it done. It was only the levitation charm after all. Rebecca was far more interested in the quidditch then Charms that she didn't here Hermione repeat the charm for her to copy. "Rebecca are you listening to me or are you not bothered?" Hermione questioned. "Umm sorry Hermione, I just find quidditch so much more interesting then a piece of homework." She said sarcastically.  
"Anyway I'm done so if you don't mind I'm going to help Neville seen as he can't write properly." And she Gracefully walked off. Rebecca watched dreamily as the chasers Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet flew circles around everyone passing the quaffle between them to score in the top hoop and pass the keeper Oliver Wood. "I so want to play quidditch." Rebecca spoke out loud.  
"I'm sure you will one day but however today is Halloween and there is a big Halloween feast tonight." Karma said gleefully. The two smiled and headed off from the quidditch pitch just as the players were coming off.

The next lesson Rebecca had was Defence against the Dark Arts. The lessons were not really that fun as they were taught by Professor Quirinus Quirrell. He was hard to listen to as he was someone who had a stutter or he was just really nervous when it came to children. They were leaning a spell to send red sparks into the sky which was Periculum. After everyone was had leant it, they were put into pairs to test the spell. Harry was put with Pansy by bad luck and Rebecca was put with Malfoy by even worse luck. "Well Potter, ready to feel the wrath of Draco Malfoy." He taunted  
"Malfoy were supposed to be practicing Periculum" Rebecca instructed.  
"Really Potter, I don't care, any chance to hex you I will take it. EXPELLIARMUS!" He shouted The Hex hit Rebecca and sent her flying across the classroom. "You asked for it Malfoy, FLIPENDO!" she yelled back knocking him off his feet. For the next couple of minutes the pair continued to throw hexes and jinxes at each other until Professor Quirrell came over and gave them a detention for the next day and dismissed the class.

Later in the afternoon, Rebecca was found in the Slytherin common room reading a muggle book by the large window at the end of the room that looked out into the black lake. She could see sea creatures swimming past and she even saw a mermaid swim past her at full speed. Suddenly Daphne strolled in with a big grin on her face. "Hey Rebecca, Big night tonight." she announced  
"Why? I know its the Halloween feast and all but..." she was cut of by Daphne  
"Exactly Rebecca Halloween, aren't you excited."  
"Not really, I never really experienced Halloween, I was usually locked up in my room for it." Rebecca said sadly  
"Well tonight you will experience it fully" And with that promise the girls continued to talk about the joys of Halloween.

That night Rebecca headed into the great hall to be met with a blast of orange. Pumpkins floated over the tables and Banners of orange and black were strung up around the room. Daphne came behind Rebecca dressed as a Vampire with the make-up, fangs and cape. "You don't think its to much do you?" Daphne asked giving a twirl in her costume. "No you look fine." Rebecca assured. Rebecca Looked around the hall to find Hermione missing. She ran up to Harry and Ron to ask them where she was. "Guys where's Hermione?" She said worried.  
"Apparently in the toilets crying after she heard Ron's comment about her being a know it all." Harry informed. Rebecca gave Ron a serious look of distain and rushed of to the girls bathroom. Inside the toilets Rebecca like Harry said heard the sound a Hermione crying her eyes out in one of the cubicles. "Hermione!" She asked "Hermione it me Rebecca, Are you alright?"  
" No, I'm not." Came the reply  
"Come out and we'll sort this out." Rebecca declared.

At the feast...  
The whole school was celebrating about the joyous holiday and people were taking to liking about Daphne's ridiculous costume. Everyone was happy until Professor Quirrell came rushing through the wide golden door screaming "TROLL, TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" And the fainted in the middle of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. Everyone began to panic. Students screamed and cried at the thought of their childhood Halloween Nightmares coming true until a shout from Dumbledore silenced the crowd. "Right will all the prefects please lead the students back to their common rooms and all staff please follow me to the dungeons. Everyone filed out of the great hall annoyed how their evening had been ruined. However Harry and Ron stopped in the crowd. "Rebecca and Hermione, They're still in the Bathroom and they don't know about the troll." With that the boys rushed off to the first floor only to see a large figure carrying a wooden club enter the girls bathrooms. A look of horror showed on the guys faces.

Rebecca had finally convinced Hermione to come out of the cubicle but as she exited a large shadow came over them and she screamed and ran back inside the toilet. Rebecca was confused but braced herself to turn around and see what had scared Hermione. A giant ugly troll towered over her. It wore rags and had dibble and snot coming out of its mouth and nose. It held a large club in on hand and nothing in the other. Rebecca retreated to the end of the bathroom and waited to see if the troll and seen her. The troll had seen her and lifted his club and swiped it through the cubicles summoning a scream from Hermione. Shards of wood fell on Rebecca But she kept quiet. Harry and Ron burst through the door. Hermione stood up and rushed over to them. "Rebecca!" Harry yelled. She had no choice but to stand up for them to see her. However the troll grabbed her as she stood up and with loud petrified scream from her the troll threw her across the room which caused her to hit her head and send her into blackout.

About however long later, Rebecca awoke in a pile of wood and pot and a puddle of water to see Harry on Ron and Hermione being told off by a range of teaches including Professor Snape, Quirrell and McGonagall. "What's going on?" She mumbled weakly, Blood pouring down her face from a gash on her head.  
"Oh my goodness Miss Potter what happened." McGonagall said worried.  
"The troll threw her across the bathroom Professor." Harry answered for her.  
"Well I suggest you Severus, seen as you are her head of house, escort her to the hospital wing."  
"Yes Minerva." he grunted. But as she began to stand she fell over again and went into black out.


	9. Quidditch Frenzy

Rebecca found herself waking up in the Slytherin common room. she looked over to where a wizard calendar hung to see the date was the 6th of November and she realized she had been asleep for six days straight. Her eyes still adjusting to her surroundings she could see Daphne sitting on the opposite sofa watching her. "Hello sleepy head." she teased  
"What happened?" Rebecca asked curiously.  
"Well, I don't know exactly but you were missing from the great hall at dinner on Halloween and when we were finished I went to the toilet and saw you being carried by Snape to what I guessed the hospital wing."  
"Hospital wing? Why?"  
"Well you looked badly injured. Your head was bleeding badly and I think you were knocked out." she answered. Memories flashed through her mind. Memories of the bathroom and the troll and being thrown across the room.  
"Well I need to go to class." Daphne said "You just say and rest." and with that Daphne grabbed her bag and walked out of the common room.

The next day Rebecca began walking again and made it up to the great hall for breakfast with the help of Hermione who found her struggling with the stairs. Half an hour later Harry, Ron and Karma ran in, Harry dressed in his quidditch gear. "I'm so excited and nervous." Harry practically screamed.  
"What's the occasion Harry?" Rebecca asked.  
"Rebecca O MY GOD your okay when did you come out of your weird coma thing." Ron asked.  
"Yesterday but I was very weak." she relied  
"The big quidditch match today Rebecca, you didn't forget did you?" Harry questioned  
"Ermm yeah Harry I think I did. I was in a coma for 6 days." She answered.  
"Anyway you coming." Karma asked  
"Sure who's playing? Gryffindor and Slytherin?" she guessed  
"Yeah good guess"

Later that morning Rebecca found herself sitting in the Slytherin stands awaiting the match to start. Malfoy sat a few rows down with Crabbe and Goyle at his sides. "Potter shouldn't you be sitting with your Gryffindor Geeks!"  
He sneered. Rebecca ignored the comment as she knew it was true, she wanted to go sit with Ron and Hermione and Karma but the rest of the Gryffindors didn't want her company so she reluctantly sat alone In the stands surrounded by her Slytherin enemies. Karma also left her alone as he really despised the Slytherins except her.  
The cheering began as Lee Jordan announced the entry of the Slytherin quidditch team. the Keeper, Seeker, beaters and chasers circled the pitch giving the odd high five to their fellow housemates and then the Gryffindor team came zooming out from the stands Oliver wood the Keeper and captain in the lead closely followed by Harry himself the seeker of the Gryffindor quidditch team. After they all took formation Madam Hooch threw the quaffle in the air and the game began.

The chasers from both teams raced towards the quaffle and passed it between their teammates until one team scored. The Keepers kicked and hit the Quaffle away from the three goal posts at opposite ends of the pitch. Flashes of green and red covered the pitch as the players dodged the fierce and fast Bludgers. Rebecca could see Harry high above the pitch searching rapidly for the golden snitch same for the Slytherin Seeker. When the Slytherin team scored Rebecca knew it was right to cheer for her house but a strain of hatred inside of her restrained her from doing so. Her other housemates gave her dirty looks as she remained in her seat as the others broke out into applause as yet another goal was scored by the Slytherin team. Rebecca admired the work of the chasers from both teams, flying through the air like a bird but with brooms reminding her of Squawk when she would let him out of his cage and he would fly softly through the clouds. seconds later Rebecca heard Harry shout to his captain "WOOD, LOOK OUT!" but It was to late a bludger hit wood in the chest sending him of his broom and through the hoop and to the ground.

Gryffindor now had a disadvantage and Slytherin were scoring quite quickly. Just then Rebecca saw Harry break out into a fast Hissy like fit on his broom making him lose grip and hang on by one hand. Hermione across the pitch saw Snape muttering a spell of some sort and rush over to the professors stand. Rebecca saw what was happening and met her halfway. "Hermione, what's going on?" she asked.  
"Snape has bewitched Harrys broom and I'm going to stop it." And then Hermione ran up the stairs while Rebecca stayed at the bottom watching Harry and fearing the worst. A minute late Harrys fit stopped and he elegantly took off racing after a hint of gold among the players. He saw the snitch. Everyone watched as he made a dangerous move by standing on his broom and leaning forward to catch the golden snitch. But he tripped and fell, summersaulted and stood very still as if to throw up. But what everyone expected to be vomit instead from his mouth out pooped the golden snitch. "Harry potter has caught the golden snitch and earned Gryffindor 150 points." Gryffindor had won. Cheers and applause rang out of the grounds and Hermione and Rebecca clapped the loudest and hardest at the bottom of the teachers stand.

Everyone met up in the transfiguration court yard that evening to celebrate Harrys triumph. they sat under the tree in a circle Harry next to Hermione who sat between Harry and Ron and Rebecca between Harry and Karma.  
"So Harry what actually happened to your broom?" Karma questioned  
"I don't know, one minute it was fine then the next it went really weird." he answered  
"Well I think it was Snape, you could see his lips muttering a spell of some sort so after I went up the sand and set fire to his cape the hex stopped." Hermione chimed in.  
"Wait you set fire to his cape?" Rebecca asked shocked.  
"Well how else was I supposed to stop him, ask him nicely, anyway it makes sense, Snape hates Harry and would do anything to make sure his precious Slimy Slytherin Gits win everything."  
"Hey I am a Slytherin." Rebecca reminded her  
"Oh yes apart from you of course I mean how many detentions have you already had with Snape?" she quizzed  
"Eh I don't know, too many to count." Rebecca guessed "All for violence towards other housemates" she said almost proudly.  
They all laughed and watched as the sunset over the astronomy tower and starlight and moon shine filled the sky. They all held hands in their circle, a symbol of true friendship whether they were Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs or Slytherins, that didn't matter they were all best friends.


	10. Birthday Surpises

The Hufflepuff common room was quiet. It was 7am in the morning. Karma woke to a sound of an owl pecking at his window frame and in his beak held several envelopes of all colours. Reality hit him when he realized that the envelopes were birthday cards; it was his birthday. At the end of his bed stood several presents all wrapped neatly with paper completed with rainbow bows and ribbons. Ernie Macmillan was sat in the bed next to him clearly had been awoken by the owl. "So who's the owl from Birthday boy?" He said teasingly  
"like all my family, my parents, Uncles, Aunts and cousins so on." Karma opened all his cards and presents from his family. He received a high quality cauldron kit from his parents and various magical gifts. It was a Saturday in November and snow fell from the sky. So after putting on his winter clothes and his Hufflepuff scarf of Black and Yellow he exited the common room with Ernie and Hannah Abbott.

When they got to the Great hall they saw how it was virtually empty, they guessed that many students were out enjoying the snow as Hogwarts in the snow was beyond magical. As Hannah and Ernie went to join their other friends, Karma made his way over to where Harry, Rebecca, Ron and Hermione was sitting. "Hey everyone, how are you guys?" he asked hoping that they hadn't forgotten his birthday but as soon as he sat down, Rebecca stood up  
"7 o clock all ready." and she dashed out of the hall.  
"What was that all about?" Karma asked the rest of the crew  
"No idea." They replied in unison. They all sat and ate their breakfast of Toast and eggs and discussed recent events from the daily prophet. Karma wondered if they had forgotten his special day, surly Not.

The group spent the entire day together except for when Hermione dragged Harry and Ron away to complete their homework for Snape, which was due in for a week, around four o clock. Which left Karma and Rebecca who had mysteriously come back from where ever she went. "Where were you all day?" Karma asked her.  
"It doesn't matter, I need to go, just come find me by the oak at the black lak clock." she spoke quickly  
"What! your going again." he almost shouted  
"Listen you have to trust me." She begged and she strolled off  
"Why are you so Mysterious?" Karma muttered as Rebecca disappeared into the distance.  
"Because she's weird Karmaton, I thought you would have figured that out by now." came a voice from behind him and he turned around and saw Malfoy sauntering towards him with Crabbe and Goyle at his sides like protecting him from harm. "She's not weird Malfoy okay she just different and that's okay." Karma counter argued  
"Well you wouldn't know what weird is as your messed up as well because you hang out with the loser too." Malfoy taunted. "I mean she didn't even remember your Birthday did she?"  
Karma was silenced at that and walked back to the common room.

He sat down by the window watching the day go by until he dosed off on the sofa

He was at Hogwarts sitting in the sun. It was a hot day at the end of June. He was sitting on the grass leaning up against an oak tree, Rebecca was at the side of him and Ron and Harry the other. They all held their Newt results and were staring out at the black lake. "I wish Hogwarts could last forever." Rebecca whispered to them.  
"I know, All good thing must come to an end though." Karma said.  
It must have been their last day at Hogwarts.  
All their dreams had come true and they were now entering the real world.  
"What are you guys doing when we leave?" Rebecca asked curiously  
"Auror." Harry said quickly "Definitely"  
"Same." Ron said  
"I want to do something awesome with potions or something cool like that." Karma answered. "What about you Wolfy"  
"I don't know, but I want to work with other werewolves."  
Suddenly everything went silent as the four of them watched the full moon come out  
"Karma, Harry , Ron, Help me! The moon."  
Suddenly Rebecca was having a fit in front of their eyes and fur sprouted from her skin and she transformed into a wolf and lunged for his head.

Karma woke with a start to find Hannah poking him in the shoulder  
"Harry? you alright?" she asked worried.  
"What?" he said confused.  
"Rebecca came by to remind you to be by the black lake now. she told him.  
"oh yeah. I'll be going, Thanks."

Even though he was still confused by the dream he had just had he strolled to the black lake to see what Rebecca was doing. He thought carefully about what his dream meant. Was Rebecca a Werewolf or was that the future? Just as he sat down by the edge of the lake and saw that she was not there . A look of disappointment grew on his face, could this be one of the worst birthdays ever. Just then a scream of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" sounded from behind the stone staircase. Harry, Ron jumped from behind the trees with Rebecca smiling in the middle. Karma jumped from the noise and almost fell over. "Hey Karma, Happy Birthday. Here's your present." she shouted. Still stunned Karma managed a few words. "So this is what you've been doing all day."  
"Yeah, Like it." she asked  
"It's amazing I thought you'd all forgotten."  
"Forgotten? Never, your my best friend." she remarked  
After Karma opened his present from Rebecca which was an enchanted book of the history of Hogwarts. They partied all night until the set curfew where they all went back to their common rooms and Karma had had very good birthday but still was worried for Rebecca and what the future had in store for her but all together this had been the best birthday ever.

"Happy Birthday Harry." Karma whispered to himself that night when he went to bed as he shut his eyes and dreamed the night away.


	11. Christmas Holidays

Hogwarts was in an uproar as Christmas spirit flooded the school. Trees were placed a various points, hung with decorations of gold and silver. Students were excited about going home to see their families and were gossiping about what presents their parents might have brought them. Rebecca sat in a daze at the Gryffindor table while Harry and Ron were indulged in a game of wizard chess. She thought about how this Christmas was going to be different then the rest, she would be surrounded by people who cared for her and may even get the odd present or two. The silence was broken by a loud smash as Harry's Queen was split in two by Ron's Knight. "Trust you two to play such a barbaric game." Hermione said from behind making Harry almost jump out of his skin. "And Ron I thought you needed to pack as you were going home this holiday?"  
"Change of plan, Mum and Dads going to see my big brother Charlie in Romania." Ron answered back.  
"Well I hope you have a good time Hermione." Rebecca said as she hugged her and made her way out of the great hall.

The corridors seemed empty as students were making their way down to Hogsmead station. Rebecca hurried down to the entrance hoping to speak to Karma before he left But it was too late, Just as she reached the gate she could just make out Karma sitting in a carriage with Hannah Abbott, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. They managed to get eyes contact and waved to each other before the carriage disappeared into the distance. Rebecca made her way back up to the castle to start work on her Defence against the dark arts essay. She wondered what it would be like to see her parents again at Christmas and just how happy she would be if she could just see them again. Just then a hard snowball hit her across the face. She sped around with her wand out ready to attack whoever it was messing with her. A sight of white blond hair caught her eye within the pillars of the courtyard. "Alright Malfoy,If your done with your stupid games; show yourself!" she shouted.  
"What you going to do, Scarhead, you don't have your soppy Hufflepuff here to protect you now."  
"Nobody talks about my best friend like that and gets away with it.!"  
"Come at me then Weirdo."  
She felt anger boil inside of her until she finally let it out but not in the way she expected. Malfoy continued to laugh but suddenly started to struggle to breath. "What's happening." he cried as he tried to breath. Rebecca knew what was happening as it brought flash backs of a dead boy in the middle of the orphanage corridor. She quickly stopped strangling him and ran away frightened of her past coming to the present.

Rebecca ran into the common room and instantly felt better because of the décor which made the dungeons feel much more brighter. Christmas trees were decorated in green and silver tinsel and baubles. and whitle lights were placed over the windows which showed the black lake and lit up the water. Daphne was sat down on the black sofa with Pansy and Blaise. She hesitated but went and sat down next to Daphne. However as soon as she made her presence known Pansy stood to make her escape. "Pansy what did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much?" she questioned frustrated.  
"Your Potters brother. Your families is Gryffindor, you don't belong with the snakes." she answered.  
"The sorting hat is never wrong Pansy, It would have put me in here for a reason, I'm not my brother."  
"Come on Pansy, give her a chance, anyway not many people outside of Slytherin like us so if we turn against ourself s then we won't have anyone who will like us." Daphne lectured  
"Fine but this doesn't mean I'm going to be nice to your Gryffidork friends for you." she commented.

After a day of seeing her friends leave and gaining a new friend or acquaintance she felt more happy but the shock of the memories of her childhood still plagued her after the incident with Malfoy.

It was late at midnight when Rebecca was awoken by Daphne. "Rebecca Wake up, It's Christmas."  
Her eyes fluted and a smile came on her face as she was dragged down the stairs to the silent common room. Presents in all colours were scatted across the room and Rebecca noticed a pile with a familiar name on it. "These presents are for me?" she said taken aback by the amount there were.  
"Yes well, there's no other Rebecca's in Slytherin. Rebecca took the first present off the top and read the label

Dear Rebecca,  
This was given to me by your Mother long ago  
and now it's time it was given to you.

Rebecca took the small parcel and unwrapped it to reveal a lovely black bow with a green bow wrapped round it. she opened it to find a beautiful silver necklace with a diamond encrusted "L" shaped charm and a delicate golden Ring with a ruby stud in the centre. "WOW that is amazing."Daphne exclaimed admiring the gorgeous jewellery in front of her. "Who sent you that.?" she asked  
"I don't know. It didn't say only that is was my Mothers." she took the necklace and put it round her neck and did the clasp up. "I have to show Harry." Rebecca stated.  
"You can't go now it's 1 in the morning and anyway you'll get done for breaking curfew."  
"I don't care Ron will get Harry up anyway so he's bound to be awake." so that was that Rebecca walked out the common room on her quest to find Harry.

The halls of Hogwarts seemed really creepy at night. she had a feeling a teacher would be out on patrol looking for students who break the rules. But she was desperate to find her brother and show him a think from their past. she turned a corner to hear a noise behind her but when she turned around, nobody was there. Just as she was about to continue walking Harry whipped of a cloak to reveal himself to her. "Harry what are you doing here." She whispered. "I was on my way back to the common room, what about you?"  
"I was coming to find you. I have to show you this necklace that was given to me by someone. Its Mums."  
"That's strange as this cloak is a cloak of invisibility and it was given to me by someone and it's Dads." he said.  
"Anyway I need to show you something." he said and dragged her to a door at the end of the corridor  
"That's the second time I've been dragged somewhere today." She giggled  
Harry pulled open a wooden door to show a room with nothing but a lone mirror standing at the end. " Look into the mirror and tell you what you see." he remarked  
She did as he said and an image showed in front of her which made her smile. "Its Mum and Dad and us at Christmas. Were opening presents and singing Christmas carols." she whispered. A tear escaped her eyes as Harry enveloped her in a hug and they sat and watched the mirror together.


	12. New years Problems

Hogwarts erupted with celebration as the students began to prepare for a night of partying to welcome the new year. Everybody was excited about what new challenges awaited them, but for Harry, Ron and Hermione, they already had their own problem to deal with. "I can't believe you got detention Harry." Rebecca said from across the table. "What did you do this time?"  
"Nothing much, apart from sneaking out after hours to talk to Hagrid." Harry explained.  
"Well for starters you know that's forbidden and what can be so important that you need to talk to Hagrid that late at night?" She asked. Harry looked Towards Ron who was sitting next to him almost as if asking for permission.  
"Go on mate tell her if you think you can trust her." Ron replied.  
"Well me, Ron and Hermione have had this investigation going on as we think that something is being hidden in the school. It's called the Philosophers stone." He whispered. "And when we first found out we knew already that Hagrid knew something about it so we went to ask him." Giving Rebecca time to take it all in he paused and then continued explaining himself like a child would when they had broken something. "Unfortunately Malfoy found us and reported us to McGonagall."  
"But the good news is that Malfoy also got detention for being out after hours." Ron chimed in.  
"So what's the punishment?" She asked.  
"We don't know but we have to meet up with Filch tonight." Harry answered.  
"Good luck with that boys." She said. "Right now I'm going to head down to the common room to help decorate for tonight, Enjoy your punishment." She said with a smirk as she strolled out the main hall and down to the dungeons.

Daphne and Pansy was waiting for her in the common room. On the table in front of them were three mugs of butter beer and some pumpkin pasties. A box of decorations stood tall on the floor filled with baubles and tinsel and at the far end of the room was a big Piñata like Thing which had the numbers "1992" showing brightly in silver and Green lights, clearly resembling Slytherin. Rebecca came in and sat down on the black leather couch next to Daphne. "So we got everything?" she asked  
"Yeah, lets started making this place shine!" Daphne screamed. Rebecca immediately was put to work in placing the piñata in place as she was the best at levitation while Daphne and Pansy had a better sense of style ( Just take a look at their wardrobes.) so they worked on the Box that stood by the coffee table. "What music we having tonight!" Rebecca shouted across the room. "I don't know I asked to choose it tonight!" Pansy shouted back "I can't wait for him to dance with me." She said with dreamy eyes While Rebecca rolled hers and replied "Well good luck with that as Malfoy has detention with Harry, Ron and Hermione."  
"What!, How!" Pansy screeched  
"He snuck out the common room after hours and stupidly told McGonagall that the three others were out after hours but so was he." Rebecca told Pansy.

After the decorating was done Rebecca went to the quidditch pitch to watch the Slytherin team practice. But while she was there she spotted Harry and Ron spying on the teams practice. Rebecca quickly went over to them and made them jump from behind. "What do you two think your doing!" she scolded. The boys jumped and quickly turned around to a very angry Rebecca. "Oh um just watching the teams practice." Ron announced.  
"Do not take me for a fool Ronald Weasley, I know what your doing, your spying on the Slytherin team to see what their weakness is then Harry is going to report back to Wood with the info."  
"Fine busted." Harry admitted.  
"Don't you think your in enough trouble as it is. Plus spying on another team is very much cheating." She replied.  
"Anyway what are you doing here?" Harry asked reversing the question  
"Watching my house train for the next match." She answered.  
"But I thought you hated your house." Ron said.  
"No Ron I do not, alas I still don't know why I'm in Slytherin but the sorting hat is never wrong, I think it's time for me to stop the hatred I have for Slytherin and accept that it's who I am and there's no changing that. Plus it's only the people in my house that hate me."  
"I don't believe what I'm hearing." Harry said shocked. "You've turned into a Slytherin HOW COULD YOU! Our family is Gryffindor and you, you don't belong with us, with me." Both of the boys turned on their heals and walked away. Rebecca felt as if a hole had been punctured in her heart. Her own brother had confessed his hatred to her. She fell against the wall of the stand and cried into her hands.

About an hour later Rebecca was still sat by the stand wallowing in her misery. A black shadow fell over her as she suddenly shivered. Looking up she met the face of Draco Malfoy. "What's got you so upset?" he asked.  
" Why do care Malfoy." She sneered back but he gave her the look saying that he better tell her or else. "Harry basically denied me being his sister." She said feeling as if a weight had been lifted of her chest by telling someone. "Well Potter is Potter." Malfoy said almost spitting the name out. "How about you come play Quidditch with us. " He offered. "Ok I guess, what do I have to lose. Us?" she questioned. Malfoy whistled to signal for some people to come out of their hiding place revealing the faces of Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and Nott. "Looks like we have an extra player so it's now three against three." Malfoy announced.

The six of them walked into the Slytherin changing rooms and took out six brooms from the cupboard. "I'll play Chaser." Rebecca offered immediately.  
"Ok so it's Potter, Me and Goyle vs. Zabini, Nott and Crabbe. And no snitch or Bludgers as we don't want to lose any of those or Hooch will have us in her office for slaughter." Malfoy smirked. They all went onto the pitch, mounted their brooms and took of into the air. Rebecca handled the broom perfectly and found she was a really good flyer. Malfoy and Nott tossed a sickle in the middle to decide who would have the possession first and Nott managed to win. With a whistle from Zabini the game began. Nott took of to the left with the quaffle, Rebecca saw this and raced towards him smashing him in the side and almost sent him flying into a tower while taking the ball for herself. She flew as fast as she could towards Crabbe who was guarding the hoops carefully dodging Zabini who attempted to knock her off her broom. she faked throwing the ball into the bottom left hoop as she threw it right threw the middle one earning 10 points to her team. The game continued and the final score was 70-20 to Malfoys team.

"Hey Potter." Malfoy said as they headed back to the changing rooms. "Not bad out there, you should try for the team next year."  
"Thanks Malfoy, are you going to try out." she asked curiously.  
"Yeah but I don't need to try, my father will buy me a place." he said.  
"But that's unfair on the rest of us who want to join surely you should try out not letting you father buy you a place." she retorted  
"I don't care what you think Potter, Just because my family is richer them yours. wait you don't have a family." He sneered the walked of with the others. Why did she mess everything up just when she thought Malfoy was finally  
being nice to her as well. She sighed deeply and placed her broom back in the cupboard and made her way back to the common room for bed as now after the hectic day she had she really didn't feel like partying.

AN/ right so I know that the students that went on the xmas holiday such as Hermione don't actually arrive back until after new year but just imagine Ok.

Becky XX


	13. Back to normal?

New year was now over and everyone had arrived back at school from the Christmas Holidays. The school seemed more full and loud now that all the students were back. The first day of lessons had come at last and the great hall was bustling with teenagers with bags and school books and had grim looks on their faces obviously not happy to have lesson commencing in one hour. Rebecca stood at the entrance to the main hall, scanning her eyes for her friends. They came to a stop at the far right table where Ron and Harry were staring face down at a piece of paper, Hermione was looking like she was telling them off for something and finally her eyes came to rest on a familiar sight sitting across from Ron; Her best friend Karma. She eagerly crossed the hall and hastily sat down to the left of him. "Boo" she cried from behind him making him almost fall backwards off his seat but grabbing the table edge to support himself. "Rebecca!" He cried back and the two enveloped her in a huge hug. "I've missed you."  
"Your not the only one." Hermione said coming and sitting next to Rebecca.  
"Hermione I saw you yesterday." Rebecca stated clearly confused.  
"I know but you left me with two stupid boys." She retorted, giving Harry and Ron an annoyed glance.  
"What did they do now?" Rebecca asked  
"Well just look at them." Hermione replied pointing at Harry and Ron "They're doing Homework that is due in today that McGonagall gave us all of the Holidays to do, How stupid can you get." Rebecca just answered by rolling her eyes with an amused look on her face. The bell rang for the signal to get to their lesson. The five of them stood and made their way to Defence against the dark arts.

Professor Quirrell hesitantly let them in to the classroom and gave them the order to place their bags at the back and take out their wands. "T T Today we shall be L Learning to cast Fl Fl Flipendoh at each other." And with that Quirrell put them into partners. "Ha Harry P Potter and He Hermione Granger" Hermione looked relieved that she hadn't bagged a Slytherin, same for Harry too. "Ron We Weasley and Daphne Greengrass." Ron saw Daphne and realised that it wasn't going to be as bad as she thought it was. "Re Re Rebecca P Po Potter and Draco Malfoy." Rebecca's mouth dropped open. "WHAT!" both she and Malfoy shouted at the same time as they were staring daggers at each other as well as the professor. "Re Rebecca Po Potter and Draco Malfoy." Quirrell stutted in agreement. everyone got in their positions one at one end of the room and one at the other and began to practice their duelling skills "Flipendoh O Only." Quirrell announced from one end of the room.

Rebecca and Malfoy began advancing on each other into the centre of the room. "Ready Malfoy." She Hissed.  
"You going down Potter." He sniggered Back.  
"You wish." was the simple reply. They both bowed to each other and retreated back the way they came and placed their wands in the ready position. " Fire." Quirrell said  
Rebecca was the first to attack, Casting a perfect Flipendoh sending Malfoy back across the room. She smiled to herself, feeling like she had got her own back on him. But was soon hit with a Jinx that she could tell was the one they were meant to be practising. sending Rebecca back hitting the wall with Greater force then the jinx she used. Recovering, She gave Malfoy a really violent look and Proceeded to throw "Stupefy" At him. They both threw Hexes at one another until it turned into a battle more then a duel in school. "Expelliarmas!" Malfoy yelled across the room. sending a flash of red light zooming towards Rebecca and Threw her back against the Wall at full force causing her to hit her against the stone windowsill, Then lights out.

A Dim light shone in the distance. Rebecca moved towards it hesitantly. Was she dead? Was this Heaven? Or Hell?  
A small dark room appeared made of stone and had cobwebs round the windows and door frames. A tall mirror was in the centre and there was nobody to be seen for miles. Suddenly a face came up in the mirror. A males Face which looked old and wrinkled and pale white, and gleaming red eyes. "She is important to me." It hissed in a snake like voice. "The key to my plan."  
"But the man My lord." Another voice said in a low accent  
"Will not get in my way." The face in the mirror interrupted. "I will have her even if you have to pry her from her brothers cold dead fingers." Rebecca's heart raced and her breath caught inside her caused her to shudder like she was cold. What man? What plan? Who was this?  
Just then another picture appeared as the face disappeared. A dark figure wearing a dusty brown cloak stood in a field alone. The full moon high up in the sky. The figure fell to the ground like they were having a seizure. And suddenly a wolf appeared in the place were the mysterious person was and ran off into the distance howling at the moon. "He will protect her, Keep her safe until the end of his days." The snake like voice said.

Rebecca woke with a start, Sweat forming on her forehead. What happened? she found herself in a familiar setting; the Hospital wing after once again having some sort of accident. This time nobody was their to greet he back into the real world. Madam Pomfrey strolled in, Her Medical robes trailed on the floor behind her feet. "Miss Potter. It appears you were hit with the disarming hex and were knocked out." so now it all made sense. "Your free to go but please be more careful in the future, The amount of times I have had you in her is too many and it has not even been a whole school year yet." She sighed and made her way outside of the Hospital. Rebecca Grabbed her book bag which she found shoved underneath the bed she had been placed on and made her way back towards the common room finding that it was late evening already. How long was she out for?

That night Rebecca couldn't sleep. She had been asleep most of the day so she didn't expect to sleep now so she made herself useful. She reached into her trunk for her dressing gown which she placed neatly around her and fastening the waist band. Then she reached by her window and slipped on her white trainers which she used for weekend wear and headed towards the main common room. Squawk rattled in his cage upon seeing her approach for which she undid the latch and let him fly neatly on her arm. She found her favourite seat at the end by the huge window and sat down. "Well squawk, today has been another day passed out in the hospital wing. I wonder how many days I will actually spend in their during my whole Hogwarts life." She chuckled to herself. "I would take you out now but its after hours and if Ron's brother were to catch me then I would be done for." Thinking quietly to herself she realised that she had already been in trouble a lot this year what was one more detention going to do. Making her decision she put Squawk back in her cage and silently headed out into the dark corridors of the dungeons.

Rebecca was positive she was going to get caught as the dungeons was known for being a dangerous place. The Halloween disaster has supposedly started here. She kept her eyes pealed for filch's cat. knowing if he were to catch her then Hell would be put into place for the rest of her existence. Strolling round one corner she was pulled out of her daze by none other then professor Snape. "Potter, what do you think your doing?" he said strictly. Rebecca knew she was done for. Snape didn't wait for her response but grabbed her by the collar and dragged her into his office. "HOW DARE YOU WALK AROUND AFTER HOURS POTTER IT IS DANGEROUS!" he shouted at her. Rebecca being who she was just stared back blankly at him. He then pulled out his wand and said a funny spell she had never heard before. "Crucio" A light from his wand hit her right in the chest and sent excruciating pain through her body and the made her pass out for the second time that day.


	14. Darkness and Mystery

Everywhere was Dark. Faint noises of footsteps could be heard in the distance. Where was she? Who was with her? What had happened.

Karma sat at the Hufflepuff table, He scanned the Great Hall for what must have been the 5th time that morning, searching for the familiar face of Rebecca. "Who are you looking for?" The voice of Hannah Abbott bought him back to reality. "Huh." He said completely not hearing the question.  
"You keep looking around as if your looking for someone." She replied  
"Only Rebecca. I Haven't seen her since yesterday morning." He sighed  
"I heard that she had a very violent duel with Malfoy and was sent to the hospital wing." Wayne Hopkins added. Karma finished his breakfast hastily and took off towards the hospital wing.

Upon arrival he was greeted by Madam Pomfrey. "Hello Mr Karmaton, What brings you here today?"  
"Um Hi Madam Pomfrey I was looking for Rebecca Potter. I heard that she was in here yesterday after a duelling accident." He answered.  
"You heard correctly but I sent her back to her common room yesterday evening."  
"Oh. Well thanks anyway." He returned and then headed back to the Great Hall.

When he got there he walked towards the Slytherin table and straight towards Daphne Greengrass who he knew to be a friend of Rebecca. "Daphne?" He asked "Do you know where Rebecca is?"  
"Rebecca? No sorry. She not in the Hospital wing?" She replied  
"I've just been there and Madam Pomfrey said she had been sent back to the Common room."  
"Now that I think of it, Her bed was messed up this morning but she wasn't in the common room this morning." Daphne said with concern clearly in her voice. "I'll ask Harry, Ron and Hermione." He sighed. And with that he turned towards the Gryffindor table. "Oi Karmaton, How's Your Girlfriend? Hope she's not to dumb minded after yesterday!" Malfoy snickered from across the table. "Shut Up Malfoy. Your the reason she ended up injured in the first place!" he shouted back. "I hope that when I find her, She comes and kicks your ass!"  
"Ahh, Where's that Hufflepuff Kindness Karmaton?" Zabini commented.  
"Not with you." He replied simply and with that he took off towards the Gryffindor table.

"Trouble with Malfoy." Harry said knowingly  
"Yeah." Karma answered "Anyway I came to ask if any of you had seen Rebecca?"  
"No, Haven't seen her since Defence against the Dark Arts yesterday." Ron replied. "She not with you?"  
"Seriously Ronald, If she was with him, He wouldn't be looking for her." Hermione said matter-of-factly  
"Only asking." He threw back.  
"I've asked Daphne if she was in the common room, But she's not and her beds messed up but empty. She's not in the hospital wing where she was yesterday. I'm really worried." Karma spoke  
"Lessons start in about 10 minutes, I'm sure she'll be there" Harry comforted.

Rebecca had been sat still on the cold concrete for too long that she had lost track of time. She couldn't remember anything that had happened and still she didn't know where she was. The whispering still continued and she could barely make out what they were saying. "Protect her." "End of days." "My plan." What did it all mean. Who was going to protect who? What did they mean by end of days? Who's and what plan? Everything felt like a whirl and she felt so alone in a dark corner of the earth, Nobody knowing where she was or who she was with. suddenly out of the darkness, Two beady red eyes looked right at her as if they were staring right into her soul and she quickly became more afraid.

Lessons dragged that day for Karma and he suddenly realised that Potions had become more boring then it was before. He could barely concentrate on the voice of Professor Snape at the front of the class telling the what to add to the potion and how to add it. For some reason, Snape sounded different, His voice had a different tone to it as if he was trying to be too boring on purpose. Like a forced voice. The rest of the class didn't seem to notice as they were probably too busy trying to pay attention to what Snape was saying. Karma suddenly had the idea to ask Snape at the end if he had seen Rebecca as he was Slytherins head of house. Surly he would know. So he put Rebecca to the back of his mind and continued to make an Antidote of common poisons.

Class drew to a close and the students began to collect and tidy up their equipment. But not before Snape assigned the Homework to the classes dismay. "A 2 foot long essay of the common uses of Poisons, The good and the bad. Due for next week." He announced and the class dared not complain. Once everyone had gone Karma sheepishly made his way up to the front desk to ask the professor the question he'd probably asked everyone that day. "Professor?" He said meekly. "What is you?" Snape relied with haste.  
"Due to you being Slytherins head of house, I was wondering if you had seen Rebecca Potter by any chance."  
"No and why should I have." The professor said with a tone of Authority in his voice.  
"No reason, Its just that nobody has seen her all day."  
"Be gone with you, I do not have time for this." Snape snapped.  
"Oh one more think Professor, Are you ok, you seem different today?" Karma asked with fear clear to everyone that heard it. "Watch your mouth Karmaton or you'll be ending up with detention, 10 points from Hufflepuff." With that Karma strolled out of the classroom before he got into anymore trouble.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Karma regrouped after dinner in the Great Hall. "Any sign?" Harry asked Karma.  
"None." He replied. "What about you, Was she in lessons?"  
"No." Ron answered.  
"I'm really worried guys." Hermione put in. "What if she was taken or worse murdered." Hermione had begun hyperventilating. "Calm down Hermione, It's not that bad." Harry assured  
"I have an idea." Ron announced. "Lets ask the Ghosts, They watch the castle day and night. If they've seen Rebecca, then they will know."  
"Great lets go." The rest of the agreed.

The four of the ran down to the dungeons which they believed would be the most logical place to start considering Slytherins Ghost, The Bloody Baron hung out down there. The curfew was getting closer so the knew they would have to be quick. They searched the entire of the Dungeons until they finally found the Blood Baron.  
"Ah what do we have here!" The Bloody Baron almost yelled.  
"Um excuse me Mr Bloody Baron but did you see a girl last night walking around the dungeons?" Hermione asked politely "I Believe I did young wizards and Witch."  
"Great." Harry exclaimed "What happened to her? Where did she go?"  
"If I remember correctly, She walked out of the Slytherin common room and head on down the Corridor just down there." He pointed to the corridor leading to Snape's office. "However she didn't get very far as soon she was caught by The Professor and pushed quite violently into his office. I heard shrieks of pain and shouting and then nothing so I passed it off as playful fun and wandered up to the north side of the castle to meet with the other ghosts." H e said almost cheerfully. "Thanks Sir." Hermione thanked happily and grabbed the other boys and lead them to the ground floor courtyard.

"So Snape has something to do with it." Hermione said as if she had achieved something.  
"That's funny because did any of you have potions today?" Karma asked.  
"Yeah we all did." Ron replied.  
"Didn't you guys see that Snape was acting like he was trying to be Snape instead of just passing it of normally?"  
"Now that you mention it, Yeah he was acting weirdly. Do you think last nights events has something to do with it." Hermione said. "We need more evidence, Curfews almost upon us, we'll continue the investigation tomorrow But I have a bad feeling about this." Harry added sadly. Everyone agreed and the Gryffindors separated with the Hufflepuff at the Grand Staircase and they both made their was to their common rooms awaiting for the next day to arrive.

Why was it always her who got into trouble? she kept silently asking herself. Everyone got the long straw and she always got the short straw. Was it because she was the misplaced Slytherin or the Potter she wasn't meant to be. She continued to think until a pair of cold strong arms grabbed her around the waist and slung her over a pair of hairy shoulders. If she wasn't gagged then she would have screamed until her voice went raw but instead she just struggled until she grew tired for she didn't have much energy left. After a While she was flung onto more cold Concrete and she looked up into a face of a monster. He was Hairy and had an evil look on his face, No wait, scratch that, he had the face of evil. Somehow Rebecca knew deep down that she knew who he was, someone from a dream or someone from a nightmare. or A nightmare waiting to happen. once she realised she was trapped in a cell, She gave up hope and slid down the end of the back wall trying to cry herself to sleep. Just then a voice took her out of her daze. "Miss Potter." It Spoke. She knew that voice, she defiantly knew that voice. Turning to face the direction it came from she saw who it was and spoke with utter shock. "Professor?"


	15. Reason and Return

AN / Hi everyone, Becky here. Sorry it's been such a long time since I've updated this story but in all honesty, I had completely forgot about it but I'm sure you can understand why. My life took a turn for the worst and I've had too much on my mind to think about other then writing my story. I'm not talking about exams, well that's part of it, but there are many other factors that have caused me to decay and forget this story. I hope you can understand as I've lost so much during this past year. Anyway I have another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy.

Becky XX

Pansy awoke with a jolt of anger and annoyance for the third time that night. "Will someone make that bird shut up?!" She screamed to the other girls in the 1st year Slytherin dorm. They had had about the same equal amount of sleep as Pansy had had these past few days. "Pansy we've tried but Squawk doesn't listen to any of us, He only listens to Rebecca." Daphne stated in a sleepy voice whilst rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. It was 6 O clocks on a Saturday morning, Mid January and Squawk was hooting very loudly for everyone to here. In Rebecca's absence from school he had been missing her very much. Daphne took charge feeding him and taking him outside for a fly but it didn't compare to his owner Rebecca. "Where is Rebecca Anyway?" Millicent Bulstrode asked, sitting up from her bed. "No ones seen her in days, I'm very worried." Daphne replied. She seemed very calm and content but deep inside they all knew she was missing her friend. Rebecca originally felt out of place in the Slytherin house but after Daphne's kindness and friendship she was shown that she may have a place among the snakes after all, as well as being friends with the lions. Tracey Davis awoke and upon hearing the conversation began the gossip. "Some say Rebecca was murdered by You Know Who." "Some say she was taken into the Forbidden forest and tortured until she died." "I say she has escaped and began a new life among the Muggles." Pansy and Millicent laughed along with Tracey at the different possibilities of Rebecca's disappearance until Daphne the loyal friend stepped in knowing Rebecca wouldn't be very happy and she understood that this was actually a very serious matter. "Guys they are just rumours, none of them are true. Can we just get ready for breakfast? Willingly obliging, the girls rose from their beds and began to get ready for the upcoming day. Quiddicth, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff

Rebecca lay on the cold concrete not able to move. Her body had become too painful to even sit up straight against the wall. Her mouth was dry and her stomach ached for food. Professor Snape had long been gone from the cell they shared and hadn't returned in days, hours, months. Rebecca didn't know what time it was anymore. She didn't know how much time had passed or how long she had been away from Hogwarts. Everyday the tall, Hairy monster arrived in the morning and provided her with food and a disgusting tasting broth for the day. He always stayed standing for a few minutes before moving out of the cell, as if waiting for her to say something to him. She refused to look at him knowing that the green eyes would haunt her dreams forever after. Saying she was scared of him was an understatement. She wasn't scared, she was terrified. She would sleep roughly on the floor at night, tossing and turning to the horrific nightmares that haunted her. The monster would always be there, whispering 3 words to her in her dream. "Just you wait." They were said the first time he brought her food but they had a deeper meaning to them. One Rebecca spent her days trying to solve. Trying to find out what was she was waiting for. The conversations throughout the day would continue from the other side of her cell door. She would listen in wonder to what they were saying, only hearing their voices but never seeing their faces. It was always about the man, the man who will protect her, keep her safe. Rebecca could only wonder why he wasn't keeping her safe now, at her time of need. Before she fell asleep at night, Rebecca longed for her friends: Karma, Daphne, Hermione and Ron. She wouldn't even say no to see the face of Draco Malfoy or Pansy Parkinson. At least she would be safe. But most of all she longed for Harry. A bond between Twins was hard to separate and hard to break. They would always be connected even if they were miles apart even across the other side of the world. They would always be together in spirit.

Dumbledore sat upon his chair in his office as a pair of stern eyes stared back at him. Worried faces of the Hogwarts professors filled his office. McGonagall stood on his side listening intently to the conversation waiting for someone to say what was going to happen next. Severus Snape had been taken, on orders of he who must not be named and replaced by a Doppler ganger of a death eater using ployjucie potion to transform so nothing looked out of the ordinary to the students or teachers. However on an evening about a day after the kidnap, Snape had been returned with new information concerning the girl who lived. "So she is being held by the Dark lord in a basement below the old Auror sanctuary at Grimauld place?" Dumbledore clarified to the other teachers after Professor Snape had told his story about seeing her being thrown into a cell with him. "Why does he want her?" McGonagall asked clearly worried about her. "The Dark Lord knows what is to become of her and intends to use it as a weapon in order to defeat the order and restore him to the power over the wizarding world." He breathed heavily. He knew her future as well, Voldemort had told him himself. "If she isn't taken by him and raised in the proper way the Dark Lord fears that her God Father will help her control her power and become a hero of the Wizarding world and will eventually be raised to help her brother defeat He who must not be Named." Snape was well into the death eater ranks knowing how they worked and what their plans were. But stopping him was not somewhere even he thought he would be able to go. "We must rescue her; Send out a set of Aurors to retrieve her." McGonagall ordered, clearly flustered by the whole encounter. "That will not be needed Minerva." Snape said clearly. "He intends to bring her back to Hogwarts but I do not know in what state he intends to bring her back."

"The Dark Lord has seen your power and has foreseen the power within you, little witch" The monster had come to her room that morning to tell her that she would be apparated back to Hogwarts that afternoon. "He Wishes you well and looks forward to seeing you again soon." "I hope he never sees me again soon. I don't know who your Dark lord is but I can assure you I will not be taken by him again." Rebecca had a lot of confidence after being told she was going to be free from the horrors of the dark dungeon but still feared the great monster with the hairy body and horrid green eyes like death. She was blindfolded and yanked over the monsters huge build and felt a weird feeling as if she was flying through the air until she was landed on the ground by the boat house in the grounds of Hogwarts. He un blindfolded and she was able to breathe the fresh air again after god knows how long of a time she was in that dungeon. She looked up to see a wand pointing at her being held by the monster itself and he bellowed "OBLIVIATE" And the memory of the past 4 days was gone from her mind as she lay on the ground wondering what happened to her and what she was doing by the black lake at what seemed like very late into the night.

Rebecca managed to stand, her body weak and her legs were like jelly. She was very hungry and her mouth was very dry. As she tried to talk herself into walking up to the castle she found that no words would come out and she vomited onto the grass. On small baby steps and very weak legs, Rebecca made her way slowly up to the castle in hope that someone was around at this time on night to let her in and downstairs to the Slytherin common room. Many questions ran through her mind about what had happened to her and why she was where she was at this time of night. Maybe she had been sleepwalking and fell asleep by the black lake, after all it was her favourite place in Hogwarts, but then again if she was sleep walking then surly Filch would have spotted her and probably given her detention and sent her back to her common room. She made her way up to the castle and past Dumbledore's office. Then she had an idea. She called up to the magical staircase hoping that it would understand that it was an emergency. (This was Hogwarts after all it may have worked) She saw how the stair case unwounded and let her rise up to the headmaster office. Once up she knocked on the door, holding onto the wall in hope of not falling over on her weak legs, she waited until she could here the promising footsteps of Albus Dumbledore approaching the door before falling to the ground, unable to hold herself up any longer.

Professor Dumbledore awoke from his slumber to a knocking at his door, Who would be knocking at his door at well past midnight he wondered to himself as he approached with his wacky dressing gown and bright PJs covering him. He opened the door and looked down into the eyes of a very thin and ill looking Rebecca Potter. He immediately picked her up, as if knowing that she couldn't stand on her own two feet and placed her on a chair while producing some water for her to drink. He strolled over to the fire place and immediately called for Madam Pompfrey to come to his office right away. She knew straight away it was serious when his only words were "She has returned."

Rebecca stared around Dumbledore's office in a blur, she was very tired yes but everything going on around her forced to keep her awake. She was shocked at all the fuss people were giving her; even Dumbledore had called for Madam Pompfrey to have a look at her. She was only sleep walking she assumed so why would everyone be this concerned about her. She slowly sipped on some water, enjoying the refreshing taste it gave her in her mouth as well as munching on left over from looked like dinner. She was very grateful for the water and food as she couldn't understand why they tasted so good to her it's not like she hadn't tasted it before. She remembered having her dinner a few hours ago as well as having a drink of pumpkin juice before going to bed. However what she didn't know was that what she thought was a few hours ago was actually about four days ago. After an initial examination by Madam Pompfrey, Rebecca was take to the hospital wing where she could rest and get ready for the shock of her disappearance being revelled to her the next day.

Hey everyone, Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I hope this may give you some answers to what has happened over the past few chapters and just so you know I'm not going to reveal a big secret until it has actually happened in the story as I can assure you exciting stuff is about to happen but hopefully life will go back to some normality for Rebecca for a while after all she's been through in her first year. For those of you who are wondering , the event of the philosopher's stone is still going to be taking place but I'm not sure if Rebecca will be involved in them or not. They will off course be mentioned at some point at the least so I'm not going away from the original story. Anyway more in the next chapter can't promise when that will be due to exams A-levels and just life in general but it will be out at some point I can assure you. But all in all Hope you enjoyed it

Becky XX


End file.
